Satan/Home Screen
Here is a list of all the information and tips you require for Satan's Home Screen interaction Affection "I really got into the story, so I lost track of time. Are you also a night owl?" * Tap lips > Tap (his) left shoulder > Tap right arm "I'm going out to buy a new book. Would you care to join me?" * Tap chest (over the heart) > Tap heart/rub chest > Tap (his) right arm * Chest rub > Face rub > Head rub "I don't have time for you." *Tap (his) left shoulder > Rub chest > Tap chest Voiced Dialogues Greeting: * "Where have you been? I've been looking for you." * "Finally, you're here. I've been waiting for you." * "Lately, I've been feeling antsy whenever you're not around." * "Good morning. You look like you're still a little tired." * "Hello. Have you had lunch yet?" * "Are you sure it's all right for you to be up this late? Don't blame me if you end up oversleeping!" Player Returns: * "Oh, you're back! I've been waiting for you." * "You're late. I was about to go out looking for you." * "Hey, welcome back." Touched by Player: * "Heheh, that tickles!" * "It's embarrassing when you stare at me like that..." * "Something you need?" * "What? Feel like talking, is that it?" * "That's enough with the touching. ...What am I going to do with you?" Comment About Characters: * "Do you ever sometimes wonder if Mammon is the most decent of all of us?" * "I hate to agree with Lucifer on anything, but Luke really does remind me of a dog." * "Wouldn't you be curious to see what Simeon's like when he's angry?" * "Solomon seems more like a demon than a human to me. What do you think?" * "Yesterday, I spotted Asmo sneaking a piece of cake in the middle of the night." * "You know, I don't mind Belphie. He's okay." * "Barbatos has the power to see into the future. Useful, don't you think?" * "I'm impressed Levi can say those long titles without taking a breath." * "I never managed to beat Lord Diavolo at chess..." * "Beel seems like he can eat anything, but apparently there are things even he doesn't like." Satan Returns: * "I'm back! What have you been doing while I was gone?" Game Tips: * "I hear there's an event going on. Want to go check it out with me?" * "You can power up your cards from your contacts. Pretty amazing, huh?" * "Do you ever visit Majolish? It's nice if you want a change of pace." * "Why don't we go take a peek at Akuzon? There's some stuff I want." * "Isn't it about time you took care of your tasks?" * "I've got a feeling that you might get something nice form Nightmare today!" * "You've got something in Mail!" Idle Screen: * "As long as we've got the time to talk, I'd really like to talk" * "Hey, did you fall asleep on me?" * "Hey, Don't leave me here!" * "If you don't give me some attention, I'm going to start playing some pranks!" Additional Dialogue: * "I love to think up ways to annoy Lucifer!" * "Why do I get so sleepy like this after lunch?" * "Hmhmmm ♪" * "How about we take a walk a little later and enjoy the night air?" Category:Home Screen